L4D: Surving The Apocalyspe: Part 1: No Mercy
by IanMenendez
Summary: Louis, Fransic, Zoey, and Bill from the game L4D try their hand at fending off the horde in Newsberg and UPDATED: CHAPTER 13 AFTER MORE THEN YEAR-LONG HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

L4D: Surving The Apocalyspe

I decided to add my hat into the wring and add my fanficition to the growing number of left for dead fanfictions based on MystahPh33r's!! I have only been speaking Enlgish for a few months and my spellcheck dosent work so sorry if their's any spelling mistakes!!

L4D: Surving The Apocalyspe

Chapter 1: The Beggining of The And

One day in the city of Newsberg the man was in the hospital getting treated.

"Ow! It hurts like a bee-sting!"said the man/

"We must treat the man with the infection as fast as we can't!!" said the docter.

"ROAR!!!!" sayd the zombie as he bited the docter.

"LOOK OUT HE IS ZOMBIE!" scared the nurse who was in the room with them.

The zombie bit the nurse and then they were all zombies.


	2. Chapter 2

**L4D**: **Surving** The **Apocalyspe**

Chapter 2: The Infection Is Coming!!!

The zombies spreaded throguh the city of Newbergs and bit all the people and they become zombies too!

A young girl named Zoey and a black man named Louis were on the street when they sawed the zombies coming!

"LOOK OUT ZOMBIE!!!!!" screamed the girl Zoey

'Don't sorry I have gun!"" sayd Louis and he shot the zombie in the head and they were okay but they weren't okay because the **CITY WAS OVERUN WITH ZOMBIES!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**L4D**: **Surving** The **Apocalyspe**

Chapter 2: Bill & Fransic!!

In another part of the city two men were busy drinkin at the bar and they were named Bill and Francis. Bill as Francus' dad because Bill was in the war and when he camed back his wife and him had a baby but wife died in childbirth ):

But francis didn't no Bill was his dad because Bill got clalled back to World War II and didn't told him!

However today the two had different problem when the bartender was actually a zombie!

"LOOK OUT OLD MAN ZOMBIE! sayed Fracis

"I HAVE GUN FRANCIS I SHOOT THE ZOMBIES IN HEAD!!!' but bill missed the zombie and it tackled bill to ground.

"HELP ME! sayd Bill.

"Okay" said Francis and he kicked the zombie in the face and killed it.

Suddanly too people walked into the bar with guns.

THERE R MORE ZOMBIES OUTSIDE OF THE BAR!!! sayed the girl from

LOCK THE DOOR WE HAVE GUNS!!!"" sayd the black man with pills.

TO BE CONTINUED?


	4. Chapter 4

L4D: Surving The Apocalyspe

Chapter 4: No Mercy!!!

Two week s after the first infection when the zombie bit the docter the 4 survivos Zoey Louis Bill and fransic all were on top of the building after stopping the zombies from eating their brains!

They were all getting ready to leave when Louis sayd "we must go to the hospital where the helicopter pick up us!!!"

"That is a good idea! We must do that!" sayd the team of survivors.

And than they went on they're way.


	5. Chapter 5

L5D: Surving The Apocalupse!!

Chapter 5: The last hunetr...

the survivors were walking throguh the city and they stopped because they heard zombies in the home base.

Louis sayd, "Guys look their is the safe room!!

and he ranned to it but the jacket man jumped on his body and ripped him to peaces

bill shotted the zombie that was a hunter who attacked louis and saved louis from die!

OUCH that hurt! sayed louis BUt I AM okay now!"

Zoey and LOuis and Bill and Fracins went into the saferoom and whaited the nite out.


	6. Chapter 6

L4D: Surving The Apocalyspe!

Chapter 7: The Troll

In the safehouse zoey and louis were all alone because bill and fracuns went to get supplies

"thanks u for saving me back in the city streets louis! sayed the girl zoey as she stood up and unzipped her jacket

"twas no problem m'lady" sayed louis, mocking a londonish accent

"i love you louis! sayed zoey as he kissed louis on the cheek

but bill and francic camed back and they sawed them kissing and make them stop

"we can't have romance or else the zombies get us! sayed bill angried.

and then zoey cried


	7. Chapter 7

L$D: Surving The Apocalyspe

Chapter 8: the Witch!

The survivors left the saferoom after the night when louis and zoey were loving eachother but bill camed in and then they wlaked out into the stteet but very cautiously as they were afraid of zombies that be there.

Then the survivors saw a store and they sayd, "Let's go in that sotre!" so they could find supplies.

But the survvors heard crying from the store and was scared to go in tehre.

Louis went in first and he heard the crying and looked around with flashlite.

"Guys there is zombie in here!" says Louis

But then the Witch attacked Louis


	8. Chapter 8

L4D: Surving The Apocalyspe

Chapter 10: Louis is hurt1

The witch was slashing louis with his claws but fracnis shot the zombie and it die.

But louis was not okay!

"We need to get louis some docter medisin! sayd bill hurridly

"I'll help louis sayed zoey with love

Francisco and Bill decided to find the medkits and zoey stayed and help louis.

"Zoey thakn you for helping me sayed louis but then a smoker constricted him.

HELP ME sayed louis

OK sayed Zoey

and zoey shot the smoker and helped louis

**TO BE CONTINUED?**


	9. Chapter 9

L4D: Surving The APOCalypse (lolsorry capslock)

CHAPter (sorry again lol) 14: Louis is healed1

zoey was crying hardly on louis chest when bill and francito apparated onto the sceane.

bill had the medkit and healed louis up with it and he was okahy

"I am healed up and he was okahy!"

suddanly the survvivors made it into the saferoom and it was night time and the zombie wer outside making lots of noiseing and scary zoey

"Its okay babby im here for u sayd louis as he cuddled up with zoey

and then they went to sleep


	10. Chapter 10

L4D: Surving The Apocalysoe

Chapter 10: Bill Trys

The survivers were all sleepin on the dark and storme nihgt but not bill

lois and zoey were cuddled

bill was awaek and thinkin about the world war ii he fouight in and how he lost both his legs but go robot legs to replace them

and how he had baby frncis and how he didnt kno where came from

but he did

bill was very sad because fransic didnt kno that bill was papa

but bill was too scarred to tell him

and than bill cryd himself to sleep


	11. Chapter 11

AN: i kno i havent updated this since january but i was INSPIRED to write more so i will! revew and fav for more and check out Metal Gear Solid: raiden has adventure too! just so u kno i got my frend kelvin to help check the spellin so its better now k

L4D: Surving The Apocalyspe

Chapter 11: Fransics goes out alone!

After the night was done the sun was in the sky again the supplys were lookin low on food

Frnacis: WE NEED TO GET FOOD! sayd francis

'o ok' said bil

"I got a idea. ill find food for us and we eat'

ok said zoey makin out with lois

lois said 'maybe ill go too'

"NO LOUS I DUN LIKE U!" said franis

"hey why r we being mean to eachoter we should be frends! quit fighting and be a good person now!' said bill

**TO BE CONTINUED?**

an again: i kno its real short but i kno were im going with this and before u say omg bill not a mean person like that" he was tryin to get hold of the situtio


	12. Chapter 12

L4D: Surving The Apocalyspe

Chapter 12: Franci's adventure!

'i'm goin alone! sayd francis as he took the gun

'i kno im not wanted here any way!"

thats not true sad bill u are are friend

'u guys are in love zoey and lois and i am lonely so i will go now' and francis left

LATER ON

it sure is scary around here sayd francis as he reloaded his gun

there was no zombies in the street but francis new there were there around

AN: just wanted 2 remind u guys that fransis is bills son in my story idc what u say he is in mine! also check the before chapters for detales on this k bye

francis: i wonder if the food is there

and he found the food there and he said 'i can take this back to the guys!'

but he couldn't because he heard something loud

TO BE CONTINUED! 


	13. Chapter 13

L4D Surving The Apocalyspe 13!: BUt what happen to Fransic?  
AN: My friend kelvin doesnt want to help me with the speling anymore ad notepad doesnt have splelcheck so sorry about that!

AN2: sorry for taking so long to write this chapter because i had a lot of writers blocks and i didnt have insperation to write at all!  
also i forget what part of the story i am in so i have too read through the whole story 1 chapter a time and its long so its harddd!

AN: pls dont forgt that bil is francsi's dad in this i kno its har to believe but he is!

AN3: u may notice this chapter is a LOTT longer then the others because i have been fermanting the story in my minds eye for some time so i have al ot of juices of story flowin

Chaapter 13!: Franciss fights the zombie

Franic turned around to hear the sound from the place where he thought he heard the sound coming from

"who was that are you a zombie or alive?"

"grroowl" a voice growled from the place

"if ur are a humen please speak or 4ever hold ur peace" francis laughed at his own joke

click-clack the gun said as fransic decide to clack his gun so it ready in case ozmbie come out

he pointed his fgun at the sound of

"grumblr rumble" the sound sounded again!

"who are u show urself!" fransic was shaking but stood with his gun anwyay because but he didnt want the zombie to know he was scared

the big zombie from the game stepped out form behind the place and

he was big and fat and round and he looked scary

"ahh!" francis ahhd in fear

he shot the zombie int heface but the zombie eploded all over francis

"ewwwwwwwww!" francis was coverd in head to toe in guts

"" the city said

The city was full of zombies and they were coming for Francis!

"oh crap this is bad"

andfrancis took the food and ran back to the home base 


End file.
